1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to energy savings in wireless communications.
2. Information
Base station transceivers (BTS) in conventional wireless communications systems typically operate at full power during both periods of high call volume and low call volume. In the case of the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Edge Radio Access Network (GERAN) network, there are over five billion mobile phone users. To enable acquisition by a mobile device, among other things, a BTS in a GERAN communication system typically transmits broadcast control channel (BCCH) carrier signal continuously on timeslot 0 at a constant transmission power. Operation of a BTS, and its transmitter, in a GERAN communication system typically consumes a substantial amount of power due to its constant full power operation on BCCH, regardless of a size of the cell covered by the BTS or time of day of operation. This not only wastes electricity, but also imposes interference unnecessarily in certain cases.